


Irresistible

by AJac_Goodnight



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 26
Words: 16,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJac_Goodnight/pseuds/AJac_Goodnight
Summary: Sister Alex Jacobs was still fairly new. Forced into a betrothal to Papa Emeritus III, her heart remained loyal to her Cardinal. Torn between the two men, one whom she learned to love, she must make a choice. Who is the most irresistible?





	1. Chapter 1

I stood in the doorway to my new chambers, still stiff as a board. Papa Emeritus III, Three as he instructed me to call him, stood before me in full regalia.  
"Sister, did you hear me?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and walked into the living area.  
"I-I'm sorry Papa. Forgive me," I said quietly, and he sighed.  
"I said, the Cardinal will be here soon to help you get settled in. Do not get too close to him, though," he said, his tone threatening. I nodded and stood aside as he passed. 

An hour passed and soon I heard a knock on the door. I got up and walked over to open the door. The Cardinal was dressed in his full black vestments, biretta included. I stood to one side and let him in.  
"Greetings my Sister. Welcome," he said, his voice soft and gentle. I closed the door and smiled wanly at him.  
"Thank you Cardinal. Papa Emeritus III said you'd be coming to help?" I quired, and he nodded. His two toned eyes looked at me intently, then widened slightly. But I couldn't figure out why.  
"What's your name?" He asked, and I motioned to the couch. We sat across from one another, my eyes cast down slightly.  
"My name is Alex Jacobs. I'm 22 years old. As you saw, I have two different colored eyes, much like yours. My hair isn't dark brown, its black. People get confused sometimes when the sun hits it just right," I said, baring the most simple of things to him. He smiled tenderly at me as reached out to touch my hand.  
"My sweetling, I think you have the most beautiful eyes. They are unique, much like yourself. And, please, when we are alone like this, call me Copia," he said, and my face warmed. Nobody had ever told me that my two toned eyes were beautiful. Most people saw the one brown and one near white eye as a curse. I smiled at the Cardinal and he squeezed my hand. I stood, bringing him up with me.  
"I do need help though. There are a few things that are difficult to lift when I do it myself," I said and he motioned for me to lead the way. 

We both had moved the dresser, bed, couch, love seat, table, and side tables into the correct places. We currently sat on the couch, sweating and panting slightly.  
"Holy shit, if shit could be holy. I didn't realize how that shit was so heavy," Copia said, and I giggled. I then looked over at him, studying his features. His nose was rounded, ears pink. Freckles dotted his flush cheeks and his black makeup had smeared from around his eyes. He had two toned blue eyes, one dark, one pale. Pouted lips were slightly curved up at the corners and a small moustache hung over his top lip. He glanced over at me and I looked away quickly. He laughed softly and I blushed.  
"Shut up," I muttered, and he stuck out his tongue at me. I gasped and he grinned at me. It took me off guard and I felt my heart speed up a little bit.  
"I hate you," I said, and he laughed.  
"Why?" He asked, and I swung my legs up and onto his lap.  
"Cause, when you smile at me, it makes my heart race," I said, and he frowned a little bit.  
"Oh. I have that effect on you?" He asked, and I nodded. He moved my legs and stood up.  
"As much as I'd love to stay, I must go. Also, Papa Emeritus II will be expecting you for your first class early in the morning," he said, and my heart dropped. I nodded sullenly as he left. I sighed, cursing myself for being so stupid around a higher ranking clergyman. I shook my head as I went into the bedroom. I looked around my small room as I noticed the black biretta on my nightstand. There was a note next to it.  
'My sweetling, I am glad you asked me for help. Come to me anytime you need help with your studies. My office is located in the library. You'll know it when you see it.  
Cardinal Copia.'  
I smiled as I lifted the biretta in my hands. The fabric was soft to the touch and I held it against my chest. I then set it down and decided to wash off.

 

12:00 am. I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned. I just couldn't sleep. Papa II could be mad all he wants at me. I didn't care. But, when sleep did overcome me, I dreamt of big, two toned eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three is getting more pushy. Copia avoids Alex like the plague. Emeritus and Alex meet and become close.

I woke before my alarm. I rubbed my face and looked at the clock. 5:45 am. Great. My class didn't start until 9 am with Papa II. I got up and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror, happy that I didn't have to tame my hair very much. I then brushed my teeth, washed my face, and put on my habits. I then put on black lipstick, wishing I had a brown contact to hide my white eye. Then I remembered Copia's words from last night. I sighed and grabbed my bag. I walked down to the classroom, and I accidentally ran into the Cardinal.  
"I am so sorry, Cardinal!! Please forgive me," I said, and he scoffed.  
"Watch it, Sister," he snapped, and I sighed. I then walked/ran to the room, and nearly collided with Papa II.  
"Easy now, topolino," he said, and I shuddered.  
"I-I'm sorry Papa. Forgive me," I said, and he smiled.  
"All is forgiven, sweetheart. Come in, let us learn," he said, and I followed him into the room. 

We had just parted for lunch when I saw Three.  
"Hello, my piccolo topo," he said quietly, too quietly. Emeritus had taught me some of the endearments in Italian. But what Three said wasn't one. He had called me a little rat.  
"Leave me alone. Please," I said, but he wouldn't leave me alone.  
"Ah, you are like a farfallina. So delicate, yet so viscous," he said.  
"Butterflies aren't really viscous, Three," I snapped, and he laughed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. His hips were flush against mine and I felt his erection strain against his pants.  
"Three, don't. I will break your face," I threatened, and he nipped at my ear.  
"Dolcezza, come now. You have time. My fratello won't notice," he whispered, sucking at my neck.  
"Fratello!! Leave my sorellina alone!!" Emeritus yelled.  
"Until later my piccolo topo," he said, slapping my ass in the process. 

 

"Alex, you are done for the day. And, tell Copia. He will want to know," Emeritus said, and I shook my head.  
"Copias been avoiding me like the plague all day today. I dont think it goes well between us fratello," I said, and Emeritus sighed.  
"Copia will warm up to you. It'll take time for both of you topolino. Give him a chance to warm up. And trust me, when he warms up to you, I think he will fall head over heels in love with you," he said, resting a gloved hand on my shoulder. I hugged him tightly, taking him by surprise.  
"Fratello, thank you. I mean it," I said, letting go of him.  
"You are wecome my sorellina," he said, shooing me away. 

 

I closed the door to my room, only to come face to face with Three. He walked over to me, grim faced.  
"Now, get on your knees and don't you dare scream."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember, in later chapters, there will be a lot of sexual violence. If you are or have been a victim of sexual abuse or assault, don't be afraid to speak up. You are strong. There are people out there who are willing to help you. You are loved!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get bad between Three and Alex. Three basically rapes Alex.

Three forced me to my knees, unzipping his pants in the process. His cock was already hard as he forced my mouth open. I struggled against him, but his cock jammed into my mouth. I gagged around him as he fucked my mouth.   
"You like that don't you, you dirty piccolo topo. Yesss, take that cock in your mouth, puttana sporca," he hissed, yanking me by my hair. I cried out around him as he pulled me up roughly.   
"Ah, you've seen enough," he said, putting a blindfold over my eyes. My mouth was soon duct taped as he led me to a room. My clothes were soon ripped off of me and my hands tied behind my back. I was being pulled onto the bed, my body cold. I tried to scream, but it was too muffled. A hand swatted my ass and I jerked.  
"Don't you dare scream, little bitch. Or I will fuck you harder and harder," Three hissed, his bare skin too warm against mine. I felt tears run down my cheeks as Three spread my legs. Soon, his cock was slamming into me repeatedly. I screamed against the duct tape as he fucked me harder. My thoughts left me as he fucked me every which way. Until.... he popped into my head. With his big two toned blue eyes. Copia was holding out a hand, worry etched on his precious face. I reached out as he pulled me to him. But, all too soon, I was pulled from my daydream by Three's cock slamming into my ass. 

 

I stayed in my room. I didn't venture out for days after the raping. I didn't hear the door open, but I soon felt a hand caress my cheek. I jerked away and screamed.   
"Easy mein älskad!! Its me, Copia." I stopped screaming and looked. He was looking at me, worry on his face. I felt tears run down my face and I tentatively curled up against him.   
"C-Copia, Three did something bad," I hiccuped, nuzzling his chest.   
"What did he do, sweetling?" He asked, and I started shaking.   
"H-he raped me," I whispered, burying my face into his neck. His arms wrapped around me tight as he kissed my forehead.   
"I will kill him. I promise you. I will kill that man," he whispered, holding me closer to his chest. I looked up at him and rubbed his cheek. He leaned into my hand and cupped it with his own.   
"Alex, I-I love you," he whispered hoarsely, kissing my forehead once more. I shook harder against him, but didnt pull away.   
"Copia, please. Give me time," I mumbled, and he nodded.   
"I will give you all the time in the world. But, we must tell Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil," Copia said, and I nodded sleepily against his soft chest. He held me closer to his body, and I closed my eyes, thankful for him. I didn't realize that I had fallen in love with the Cardinal until now. I just wasn't ready to open up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get better in upcoming chapters, I promise!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are building between Three and Alex.

Copia tensed against me as we both heard a knock on the door.  
"Sister, is everything ok?" Sister Imperator's voice called through the door. I feebly got up as Copia got up to sit on the bed. I went to the door and opened it, only to come face to face with not only Imperator, but Three as well. I screamed and slammed the door. It reopened as Imperator came in.  
"Alex, what happened," she said, grabbing my arm. Copia jumped up and pulled me away. I buried my face into his chest and wrapped my arms tightly around him.  
"Okay, something really bad happened. Alex, sweetheart, you can tell me," she whispered, and I started wailing. Copia wrapped his arms tightly around me and I calmed down a bit. I inhaled sharply and tentatively looked up at the Cardinal. He nodded and I let go. I turned towards Sister Imperator and bit my lip. And that's when Three chose the worst time to walk in.  
"Papa Emeritus III raped me," I said, and Imperator lost her shit.  
"HE DID WHAT?! THAT MOTHERFUCKER!!!" She screamed, and turned around. My heart nearly stopped as I saw the evil glare Three was giving me.  
"I told you not to tell, piccolo topo," he hissed, yanking me and pushing me against the wall.  
"I WILL KILL YOU!!! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?! I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR LOVER BOY!!" Three yelled, his face too close to mine.  
"P-please.... Papa, please!! Don't hurt me," I whimpered, and he started cackling.  
"Oh, you're so gonna get it. Your gonna get your ass beat and then I'll fuck you so fucking hard. You won't walk straight for weeks after I'm fucking done with you," he said, and he dropped me. I blacked out as soon as my head hit the floor. 

 

I woke up in the infirmary.  
"Oh, my älskad. My sweetling, please," Copia whispered, and I turned my head. His two toned eyes lit up when he saw me awake.  
"Papa Nihil and Sister Imperator took care of Three. He will be doing a lot of things for them. You'll never see him," he said, leaning down to kiss my forehead. I hummed softly and looked up at him.  
"Do you believe me?" I asked, and he nodded.  
"Alex, of course I do. The doctors even ran a test for it. It confirmed your story," Copia said, and I smiled at him.  
"Thank you. I mean it. I cannot thank you enough. You, you are the only person besides Papa Nihil and Papa Emeritus II that has shown me this much kindness. Thank you," I whispered, and he blushed violently. Then I noticed it. He wasn't wearing his makeup. From the angle I was at, he looked very young and quite handsome. Or were those the pain meds I was on? I don't know. But I smiled broadly up at him as he brought my left hand to his mouth.  
"Rest now darling. You'll need your strength," he whispered, kissing my forehead once more. I pulled him back down and chastly kissed him. When he sat back, his eyes were wide. I turned my head and blushed. I felt him crawl into bed with me, pulling me to him. I turned over towards him, placing my right hand on his chest.  
"Alex, I want to ask you something," he mumbled, and I hummed.  
"Will you be mine?" He asked tentatively. I looked up at him and nodded against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was so short!! They'll get longer, I swear it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three harasses Emeritus. Copia and Alex are now an item.

I curled up on the couch, having been released from the infirmary a few hours prior. Sister Imperator and Papa Nihil believed me when I showed them the test results. I wrapped my arms around me, scared to be alone. Copia was gone, having to leave for his duties. There was a knock on the door and I slowly got up. I cautiously opened the door to see Sister Cirice standing there.  
"Hey, I thought you could use the company," she said, and I opened the door wider. She slipped past just before I slammed the door. I locked it and turned around.  
"I still can't get over your eyes. They are just stunning," she said, and I smiled faintly.  
"That's what the Cardinal told me the first time we met," I said, and she smiled.  
"I can see why. He wouldn't shut up about you. He rambled on about how beautiful you are and how your eyes are like two pools of mystery. He just adores you," Cirice said, and I motioned for her to sit. We soon sat on the couch, my arms around my legs.  
"Copia, he... he helped me through something that just recently happened to me. He was right there for me when I needed him the most," I said, and she looked at me curiously.  
"Something that happened recently?" She quired.  
"I don't want to talk about it. Too fresh and traumatic," I said, shaking. The door unlocked and opened, revealing the Cardinal. I bolted up and into his arms, shaking even more violently. His arms automatically wrapped around me, holding me close.  
"I missed you," I murmured, burying my face into his shoulder.  
"I missed you too. What's wrong?" He asked, and I pulled away.  
"I'll go... I don't want to intrude," Cirice said, and Copia looked over at her.  
"It's ok, Sister. Stay," he said, and she nodded.  
"Please do. I could use the company. Besides this one," I teased gently at Copia. 

 

*Emeritus*  
My little brother stood before me.  
"Come on Fratello!! You know you would've done the same to her if she didn't think of you as a fratello," Three whined, but I waved my hand dismissively.  
"That still doesn't give you the right to rape my sorellina! She did nothing to you. She is, or, was pure until you raped her. Alex and the Cardinal are together now, fratello. You will do best to remember that. Are we understood?" I threatened, and Three nodded. I shooed him away and rubbed my face when he left.  
"Satan save me... That man will be the death of me," I said to myself. I then got up and decided on a walk. As I turned around a corner, I saw my sorellina and the Cardinal. They were facing one another, their arms around the other. The Cardinal leaned in and kissed her, and by the looks of it, it was their first. I smirked to myself and kept walking. I passed by them and shook my head, knowing that they were too engrossed in their kiss to notice me. 

I knocked on the door to Mothers office. She opened after a few seconds and let me in.  
"Your younger just came to me, asking to betroth Sister Alex," she said, and my one dark eye turned red.  
"HE DID WHAT?!" I yelled, slamming my fist into the desk.  
"He was very adamant. He wants her, and he won't take no for an answer. Unless...."  
"Unless what, Mother?"  
"Unless, the Cardinal is to be his submissive for a month. Those are his terms. He wants the Cardinal to be his submissive for one month, or else he forces Alex to marry him," she said, and I cast my arm over the desk. Everything went flying as ink wells burst on the floor.  
"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LET HIM TO THIS TO MY SORELLINA?! HUH?! WHY!! TELL ME WHY, WOMAN!!" I screamed,  
"I had no fucking choice Papa! And don't you dare call her just your sorellina. She is your eldest's sorellina too," she said, and I stormed off. 

*Alex*  
Copia and I passed Emeritus, who looked livid.  
"Fratello?" I called, and he turned around.  
"Sorellina, whatever you do, keep a hold of the Cardinal as long as you can. Things are going to get bad soon," he said, and walked away. I looked up at the Cardinal, and he shrugged.  
"Probably Three up to no good. Knowing him, he said some shit to Imperator. And not the good kind of shit talk," he said, and I muttered my agreement. Soon, we ran into One, the eldest of the three Papa brothers.  
"Hello, One. Wheres Papa Nihil?" I asked, knowing that him and Nihil were planning a ball.  
"He is in his study. Though he wishes to not be bothered sorellina," he said, a softness in his steely two toned blue eyes.  
"Thank you fratello," I said, and he smiled as he walked away.  
"Looks like we are going to have that winter ball," I said, and Copia nodded.  
"Of course. We always do," he said, and I glanced up at him.  
"Last year you didn't. Emeritus said so," I huffed, and he smiled.  
"You are so cute when you are upset or pout," he teased gently, and I stuck my tongue out at him. He clutched his chest, feigning surprise.  
"Oh, älskad, you wound me," he said, mimicking falling. I started laughing and he grinned at me.  
"You are so weird, baby boy," I said breathlessly, and he wrapped me up in a big hug. My arms wrapped around his neck as he spun me around. I held onto him tightly, feeling safe in his arms. He then set me down, kissing me chastly.  
"Come, I want to show you something," he said, taking my hand.  
"Copia, wait. I want to tell you something first," I said, and he stopped.  
"When we were with Cirice, I didn't want to say this in front of her. But, she asked me what happened. And I was scared to tell her. I'm scared of being alone now. I don't ever want to be alone. Please, when you go to teach classes, let me come with you. I feel safest when I'm with you or Emeritus," I stammered, and he pulled me to him.

"Alex, you know you can always come with me. I'm very glad you told me that you feel this way. I'm very honoured that you trust me," he said, kissing my hair. I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms tightly around him.  
"I love you, sweetling," Copia said, and I blushed like crazy.  
"I-I love you too," I whispered, leaning up to kiss him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have stayed this long, thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brotherly smut shall ensue in this chapter...

*Emeritus*  
I sat on the chair, my hands steepled in front of me. Three had come to me, asking a favour.  
"Fratello, as you may have heard, I wanted Copia as a submissive. I need practice," he said, and my eye flashed red.  
"No. If you want me to be submissive to you, I will not, tu piccolo stronzo. If theres anyone who's gonna be submissive, it's you," I said, standing and getting into his face. Three smirked, running a gloved hand down my chest. I grabbed it tightly and pushed him to his knees.  
"If you want to learn, I shall be your teacher," I hissed, grabbing his hair roughly.  
"Tell me, do you want Copia as a submissive?"  
"Pfft, of cour-" I backhanded him across the face.  
"When you are my submissive, you call me Sir. Understood?"  
"Yes, Sir," he whispered, and I smirked.  
"Now, stand up and undress," I commanded, and he did. As he did this, I undid my belt and held it in my hands.  
"Now, when I come back into the bedroom after each day, I want you like this. Go over and kneel by the bed," I said, and he grumbled as he did so. I lashed out with the belt, and it struck him in the small of his back. His back arched and he yelped.  
"Hurry up, little bitch!" I yelled, and he scurried to the bed. He knelt by the bed, and I stood over him.  
"Now, put your hands on your thighs," I commanded, and he did so. I rested my hand on his hair, and he looked up at me. I gripped his hair tight and he cast his eyes down.  
"Tell me why you raped Alex," I hissed, and he shuddered.  
"I-I fucked up. I was mad that there was gonna be somebody new brought into our family. I did it for the attention," he sobbed, and I pulled him up. I slapped him hard across the face.  
"Get yourself together and shut the fuck up! I'll do everything you did to Alex to you," I snarled, blind folding him. He whimpered as tears ran down from under the blindfold. I used the belt to bind his hands behind his back and I pushed him down. I stripped and grabbed another fistful of his hair. Three yelped as I shoved my hard cock into his mouth. He choked as I fucked his mouth.  
"Yesss...... suck that cock," I moaned, and he groaned around me. I pulled him away.  
"On the bed, now!" I commanded, and he awkwardly got onto the bed. I pushed him onto his front, grabbing his wrists in the process.  
"Fratello, I do hope your ready," I said, pushing my cock into his ass. He moaned loudly as I pushed all the way into him. I soon pounded into him and he screamed. I pushed his face into the bed as I fucked him. Three started squirming beneath me and I let his head up.  
"P-please, Sir, I-I'm gonna cum soon," he whimpered, and I pulled out. I flipped him over and knelt between his legs. I slowly pushed my cock back into him, grabbing his in the process. His moans intensified as I pounded into him as I jerked him off.  
"F-fratello!! I-I'm coming!" He yelled as hot cum squirted all over his torso. I soon followed as I came hard into his ass.  
"Oh, trust me little brother, I'm just getting started," I said, my voice low. 

His arms were above his head, and I had taken the blindfold off.  
"Look at me Fratello. Watch me as I punish you," I snapped and he looked at me with red rimmed eyes. I had a flogger in my hand, slowly circling him. I snapped my wrist and the cords snapped hard against his skin. He jumped and I snapped my wrist again. He cried out this time. The third was the hardest. I hit him so hard that the cords drew blood.  
"P-please!! No more!!! I can't take it!!" He sobbed, and I dropped the flogger.  
"Are you gonna safe word, little bitch? Huh? Is poor widdle Three gonna safe word?" I sneered and he sobbed harder.  
"No, never!!" He yelled, and I smirked. I went over to the toy chest, pulling out a cock ring. I walked back to my brother, snickering. I then placed it around his cock and he groaned.  
"Please, brother...... No," he moaned, and I laughed maniacally.  
"Sorry. But this is your punishment for doing what you did to my sorellina," I said, grabbing his cock violently. He jerked in my hand and I grinned. I let go and walked around. I stood behind him and pushed my cock into his ass once more. I grabbed his waist tightly and pounded deep into his ass. "Rats!! Rats!! Please stop!!" Three cried, and I pulled out. I then reached up and unbuckled the shackles from his wrists. Then I reached around his front and took off the ring from his cock. "Ger dressed and get the fuck out. And remember, you touch her the wrong way again, I will kill you," I said, and Three left.


	7. Chapter 7

So, I'll be updating soon. But with my college courses starting soon, it'll be a while before I can update again. I know this is a short update, but I will be back soon. I swear it.


	8. Chapter 8

I snuggled up close to Copia, his arms wrapped around me.   
"Can I ask you something?" I mumbled, and he nodded.   
"What did Three do to you before I came?" I asked, and he tensed.   
"Bad things. He had me be his submissive for a few months. Then he grew bored of me. He will want you to be either his wife or his long term submissive. I know it. He won't stop until he has what he wants," he said, and I knew it was hard for him to open up about things like this.   
"Emeritus was livid when he left Imperators office. Maybe it's something higher up he wants," I said, and he shrugged.   
"Who knows. Only time will tell."

 

I sat in the class sullenly, and completely bored out of my mind. Emeritus needed me in the class, seeing as I would've failed.   
"Alex!! Snap out of it!" He snapped, and I jumped.   
"I-I'm sorry Fratello," I whispered, and his eyes softened.   
"Just pay attention, ok?" He said, and I nodded. 

I rubbed my face as I opened the door to my chambers, only to be greeted with yelling.   
"You knew I'd come for her!! You knew, you filthy rat bitch!!" Three yelled, striking the poor Cardinal. I dropped my stuff and ran to intervene.   
"Three!!! Leave him the fuck alone!!!" I yelled, slapping him in the face. His head dropped to one side, a smirk playing on his lips.   
"Oh, you dumb bitch. You're gonna die," he threatened, advancing towards me. I shook as he stalked around me, a lingering hand trailing across my right hip. He then pulled me to him, his hips flush against mine.   
"You are to be my bride in three years' time. Just sign the damned contract when we meet with Mother," he whispered, his breath hot against my neck. My eyes widened as Copia shakily stood up.   
"C-Copia, help," I squeaked, and Three covered my mouth.   
"Stay right there, Rat Bitch. Or I'll break her pretty little face," Three said, laughing maniacally.   
"Three, why do you hate me so much?" Copia asked, wobbling slightly.   
"Because Mother and Father love you more than me!! Your the protege!! Not me!" He yelled, making my ear ring.   
"T-Three, that's not his fault," I whimpered, rubbing his arm.   
"Oh, how is it not his fault?!" He hissed, turning me around. I looked up at his angry two toned eyes and placed my hands on his cheeks.   
"Its not his fault because if you had openly listened to your parents, you would know. But no, you had to be a child and pout about it. Hell, I knew long before I even came here. Copia is the protege because it's time for the bloodline to change," I said, and Three pouted.   
"B-but if I die, what happens to the bloodline?" Three asked, and I smiled.   
"There will be another bloodline. I promise. But it'll be the Cardinals bloodline," I said, squishing his cheeks together. A sickening thought soon came over me.   
'What if I do marry him? It wouldn't be so bad, right?' I shook my head and let go of his face so quickly, I nearly fell backward.   
"Alex, what is it?" Copia asked, steadying me. I shook my head, and looked up at Three.   
"You need to leave. You have overstayed your welcome," I said, and he pouted all the way to the door.


	9. Chapter 9

*Three*  
I held my hard cock tightly in my hand, whimpers escaping through my lips. That little woman made me so hard, yet it was impossible to fuck her. I moaned louder as I jerked off my hard dick. The way she looked at me earlier was my undoing. I came hard against the sheets, bucking my hips against my hand. Stars danced under my eyelids as I slowly came down from my high.  
"Fuck.... I really need to get to my little bride to be," I mumbled to myself, cleaning up my mess. 

I knocked on the door, waiting patiently. Soon, the door opened, revealing Alex's sleepy two toned eyes.  
"Three?" She mumbled sleepily, and I slipped past her. She closed the door, rubbing her eyes. I strode up to her, cupped her face in my hands, and softly pressed my lips against hers. Her soft squeak of surprise made me hard again as I pulled her closer to me. I then pulled away and took one of her hands. I pressed it against my erection, and her eyes widened.  
"What the fuck.." she whispered, and I smirked at her.  
"Oh, trust me babe, I want you so bad," I murmured, kissing her once again. This time, she pulled away.  
"Three, I'm with Copia. This is so wrong," she said, moving out of my arms.  
"Alex, I want to apologize to you too. For what I did to you. But it won't take the pain or the trauma away. I just want you to know I regret doing what I did to you," I said, letting her leave my arms. Her two toned eyes widened, and that's when I noticed on how beautiful they truly were.  
"Three, I do forgive you. But I can never forget. I'll never stop having nightmares about it. Listen, you are very handsome, I will admit. But this whole contracted betrothal, I dont want to go through with it. I don't want to leave my Cardinal. But, if we do go through with it, I think I can learn to love you," she said softly, and my heart warmed. She would learn to love my many flaws.  
"I do not expect you to forget. Never. But I will do my best to show you that I can be loved. I swear to you that I will be the best I can be and always listen to you when you need to talk. I promise you my älskad," I said, tenderly pulling her to me. She cuddled against me and I picked her up, cradling her head against my shoulder.  
"The Cardinal is gonna be so pissed, little one," I murmured, and she giggled softly. As I laid her down on her bed, she pulled me down with her.  
"Lay with me tonight since your already here," she whispered, and I complied. I curled up around her, her head on my shoulder.  
"Sleep my topolino," I whispered, holding her closer to me. 

"WHAT THE FUCK, THREE?!" Copia yelled, waking me. I sat up, unfurling from my betrothed.  
"Shut the fuck up. Shes tired," I hissed, pushing him out of the room. He glared as I tried to find the right words.  
"You took my fucking girlfriend. You fucking dickbag," he snarled, and I sighed.  
"Look, things change. They do. I'll respect your two's relationship, but in the end, Alex and I will be married in three years. Cherish the times you two get to sleep together," I said, and I went back into the room to kiss Alex's head.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to sunlight streaming through the window. I felt too warm and I looked down. I nearly screamed and tried moving out of Three's arms. I shook him and ran my fingers through his trussed up black hair. Sleepy, two toned blue eyes met mine and he smiled.  
"Morning sweetheart. I must've accidentally fallen back to sleep," he mumbled sleepily, and he untangled himself from me.  
"Don't you have to get moving soon?" He asked, and I nodded.  
"Before you go, let's go to Mothers office. Yiu still need to sign that contract," he said, pulling me up. 

We stood in front of Imperator, the contract in front of me. I soon had the contract in my hands, scanning over it. Three had already signed it and I sighed. I picked up the pen and scrawled my name next to his. I then handed it to Imperator and she smiled.  
"When do you two want to announce your engagement?" She asked, and Three clasped my hand gently.  
"How about mass this Sunday?" Three suggested, and I nodded.  
"Perfect!! This Sunday, we shall announce your two's engagement," Imperator said, and Three dragged me out of the office. We walked around for a little bit before Three pulled me into an empty room. I was pulled into his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"What do you have planned for the day?" He asked, and I sighed.  
"Class at noon with Papa II. Then a tutoring session with One at 5:15 this evening. Why?" I asked, and he smirked.  
"Well, it's only 9:15. I thought we could make out for an hour before you go to class," he said, backing up to sit on a desk. He pulled me onto his lap and looked at me expectantly. I shook my head and smiled.  
"You really want to make out for an hour? No sex?" I asked, and he nodded.  
"No sex, I swear," he said, rubbing his nose against mine. I smirked and softly kissed him. He moaned softly and deepened the kiss. I tangled my fingers in his hair and tugged softly. He pulled away and hissed through his teeth.  
"No hair pulling babe," he snapped, and I grinned. I pulled a bit harder and he leaned back in and bit my bottom lip. I groaned and let go of his hair. His lips captured mine again and I placed my hands on his neck. His hums vibrated my hands and lips as he pulled me even closer. I pulled away slightly to catch my breath as Three pressed his lips to my throat. "Ah, please..... please don't," I whined, feeling him start to suckle at my skin. His tongue flicked over the right side of my neck as his mouth moved. Soon, his mouth latched onto my neck as I whimpered and begged him to not mark me. I pulled at his hair, but to no avail. He sucked harder as I let out a shakey breath. "Papa, p-please.... please, no," I bleated, but he lightly bit my neck. I moaned loudly as he nipped and sucked his way down my neck. Soon, he stopped. "Now everybody will know your mine. Even your temporary boyfriend, Copia. Let him know that your fiance was the one who marked you," Three said, kissing me chastly. I had my hand over my neck, hoping Emeritus wouldn't see it. His steeled two toned eyes bore into me as he stood. "Alex, you've been covering your neck since you walked in. What happened," he said, walking over to me. I sighed and removed my hand, revealing the horrendously bruised hickey. His eyes widened as he looked at it. "Was this Copias doing?" He asked, and I laughed. "No. It was your youngest's doing. Three wanted everybody to know I was officially his," I said, and he was shocked. "You signed? Even after what that piccolo stronzo did to you?" He asked, and I nodded. "It was all I could do to ensure the Cardinal didn't end up being his submissive again. And at least I got something out of it too," I stated, and he shook his head. "That little dickbag is gonna die," he seethed, and the Cardinal chose the worst time to come in. "Mein Älskad, how-" he stopped when he saw the hickey. "Three did this to you?!" He asked, and I nodded. "I signed as well. It was the only option I had to ensure you didn't end up being his submissive again," I told him. He nodded and sat down next to me.


	11. Chapter 11

After the class ended with Emeritus, I trudged to tutoring. It was already 4:45, and I was dead tired. I soon stood in front of One's office, and I knocked.   
"Come in," I heard him say, and I opened the door. One sat behind his desk, his hands steepled in front of him. I shifted slightly to cover the deepened hickey.   
"Sit. And remove your hand from your neck. Let me see, sorellina," One said, and I obliged. His steeled eyes widened slightly when he saw the love bite.   
"Did Copia do this?" He asked, and I shook my head.   
"Three did. And I signed," I said, and he huffed.   
"You shouldn't have. He will tear you down and leave you for dead, little one. If you do go through with this arrangement, be wary," One said, and I nodded.   
"Now, get your work out. I shall help you." 

I sat up at the table with the four Papa's, Sister Imperator and Copia. Three was sitting next to me, his hand on my right thigh. Papa Nihil was standing, his voice carrying over the babble of Brothers and Sisters of Sin.   
"When we leave here, make sure you ditch the Rat," Three whispered, his breath warm against my ear.   
"Okay," I mumbled, and he nuzzled my neck. I squeaked softly and he laughed against my neck.   
"Now, I'll turn this over to Papa Emeritus 3," Nihil said, and Three stood up. 

I walked back to my rooms alone; I was too tired to mess with either Copia or Three tonight. I soon heard soft footsteps behind me and I turned. Copia ducked behind a pillar, but I had already seen him.   
"Really? Get your ass over here," I called, and he timidly scurried towards me. His arms wrapped around me and he nuzzled my hair.   
"I wanted to come stay with you tonight. Please?" He asked, and I pulled away. I sighed and he pouted.   
"Pwetty pwease??" He asked, and I glared up at him.   
"No, Copia. Not tonight," I said, and he scowled at me. I shook my head and shifted his arms.   
"Alex, pwease!! I don't wanna sleep alone tonight," Copia whined, and I shook my head.   
"Go sleep in your own bed tonight. I want to be alone," I hissed, and before he could protest, I ran. 

I slammed the door shut, my breathing labored. Thankfully, I wasn't followed. I looked around my chambers, glad that I didn't find any unwanted visitors. Three had respected my wishes to be alone this evening. I sighed, and rubbed my face hard. I then went to the bathroom, letting my fingers linger on the deeply bruised hickey. Soon, an idea started to brew. I smiled broadly at my reflection, knowing my betrothed would hate it. I changed into comfortable pajamas and curled up in bed, thinking of a way to execute my plan.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up slowly, groaning. I sat up and rubbed my face and neck, wincing as I rubbed the love bite on my neck. I sighed, then got a really good idea. 'Oh, I know a way to piss off Three!! He's gonna hate me!!' I thought, bolting up and out the door. I made a beeline for the library; for Copia's chambers. 

I knocked on the door, waiting patiently as he moved around. He soon opened the door and I slipped in past him. He closed and locked the door, turning to me.  
"What's wrong?" He asked, and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His eyes darkened as he figured out why I was there. His lips soon crashed into mine, wrapping his arms around my waist. Soon, he pulled away and looked at me curiously.  
"Do you want to fuck? If not, I won't touch you intimately," he said, and I bit my lip.  
"Yes, I do want you to. I've thought about it for a while now. I'm sure," I whispered, leaning up to kiss his cheek.  
"The question is: Do you want to fuck?" I whispered, and he nodded.  
"Yes, I do," he mumbled, kissing me again. His hands slowly lifted my nightshirt over my head and he pulled away. The shirt was discarded by the door, his soon following. Copia held me at arms length, his eyes roaming my exposed upper body. I averted my eyes, but curiosity took over. He was chubbier than I realized, freckles dotting his shoulders and chest. But I was soon lifted into his arms as his lips crashed into my throat. My breath hitched as he kissed the hickey Three gave me. My back soon hit the bed and he reared up. My pants were pulled down my legs and his dropped. His cock twitched violently as he crawled back up the bed. I groaned as Copia kissed and suckled at the hickey on my neck. I tangled my fingers in his hair, bucking my hips up. One hand held my hips down as his mouth moved down my body. I writhed under him, trying to buck my hips.  
"Ah, no. Behave baby girl," he rumbled, his mouth resuming the trail down my body. He soon licked my entrance, and I moaned loudly. He kept up a torturously slow pace and I bucked and kicked against him. He soon pushed one finger inside me, then two. Soon, three fingers were inside me. Then the sensation was gone. I whined and looked around. Copia had his back to me, his breathing labored.  
"C-Copia?" I squeaked, and he turned.  
"P-please don't. I can't," he whispered, and I sat up. I crawled over to him and cuddled up behind him. I wrapped my legs over his, my arms around his tummy. I placed soft, sporadic kisses across his back, and he hummed.  
"I want you so bad, but I'm scared of what Three would do," he whispered, and I hugged him tightly.  
"Don't you worry. I'll take care of that manchild. But, right now, I only want you," I murmured, unwrapping myself from him and he laid back. His cock was harder, if that was even possible. I straddled him, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. I soon trailed kissed down his chest, down to his hardened cock. He inhaled sharply as I took him in my mouth. his fingers soon tangled into my hair as I sucked him off.  
"No more, I don't want to come in your mouth," Copia groaned. I sat up as he did, and he pulled me onto his lap. His lips brushed mine as he flipped me over. He aligned his cock against me, but stopped.  
"You sure you want this?" he whispered, and I nodded. He rammed into me, causing me to scream. Copia's mouth crashed into mine as he pounded into me, and I grasped his shoulders tightly. The bed shook as he went harder. My moans were chopped as his thrusts jerked my whole body.  
"Co-pia, I-I'm coming!" I moaned, and he groaned. His lips latched onto the left side of my neck, suckling the skin. I soon exploded around him, and I felt him come. His cock twitched inside me as he collapsed onto me.  
"I love you." That was the last thing I heard before I closed my eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

I sat straight up, woken by groans. I looked around, and I soon realized I was still in Copia's chambers. He was curled up next to me, shaking slightly. Groans escaped through his parted lips as he shook more. I laid back down and wrapped my arms around him. Sleepy two toned eyes met mine as he woke up.   
"Hi," I murmured, kissing him softly. His soft moan vibrated my lips and he pulled away, grinning like a schoolboy. I then looked over at the alarm clock. It read 11:55 am.   
"Fuck!!! Copia we need to get up!!" I yelped, jumping up. He started laughing and I stopped.   
"What's so funny?" I asked, scowling at him.   
"All of us here in the abbey have the day off. It's all good, babe," Copia said, sitting up. I stopped and stared at him, and he bit his lip.   
"I'm going to kick your ass. Why didn't anybody tell me?" I asked, and he shrugged.

I walked back to my chambers, scared that somebody might see the new hickey. Luckily, nobody saw it. I slipped into my chambers, only to be greeted by an angry Three.   
"Where in the fuck were you?!" He seethed, pulling my hand away from my neck. His eyes widened, and his face fell.   
"I was with Copia. And yes, we did fuck. It was consensual," I mumbled, and he swallowed visibly.   
"You let him mark you?" Three asked, and I bit my lip.   
"I didn't realize that he had left a hickey until I left," I informed him, and he pulled me to him.   
"I just worry about you. Please, I don't want to lose my betrothed," Three croaked, and I looked up at him. He pouted down at me and I giggled, leaning up to kiss his jaw.   
"One day, you'll mark me without having to worry. And that'll be the day I consent to you," I said, and he leaned down. His lips captured mine in a slow kiss, his arms tightening around me. I pulled away and scowled up at him.   
"No, don't you dare distract me," I hissed, and Three threw his head back and laughed.   
"Awe, I want to, darling. Please let me distract you," he whispered, leaning back down to kiss the hickey he left. I hissed as he started to suck on it once more.   
"You shitbag, stop! It hurts," I yelped, pushing him away. He stopped and pouted at me. I glared at him and he sighed.   
"Fine. What do you want to do since we have the day off?" He asked, letting me go. I stood there and looked up at him, shocked. He was never one to ask somebody else what they wanted.   
"Are you just gonna stand there all day, or are you gonna tell me what you want to do?" He teased, and I shook my head.   
"Um, I really don't know what I want to do. I've just been so busy with all of the shit that's been happening. What do you want to do?" I asked, and his face lit up.   
"Can we watch a movie together?" He asked, and I nodded. Three's smile warmed my heart as I found myself falling in love with him more. 

I was curled in Three's arms, my head on his chest. We had decided on a rom-com, as he wouldn't watch a horror and I wouldn't watch a full rom flick.   
"Can I tell you a little secret?" He asked, and I nodded.   
"Of course. What's up?" I said, shifting so I could see him better.   
"Um, well, don't tell anybody else this. Especially the Cardinal. But, um, I kind of have a huge crush on him.." Three stuttered, and my eyes widened. Three had a crush on Copia?   
"I won't tell a soul. I swear it," I said, kissing his cheek. I felt him smile and I snuggled back up on his chest. His arms wrapped tighter around me, encasing me in his warmth.   
"Thank you for not judging me. And I'm sorry I got mad at you earlier. It was uncalled for," he murmured, kissing my hair.   
"Okay, who the fuck are you and what have you done with Papa Three?" I laughed, and he grinned shyly at me.   
"I'm still me. But, I think you and me being together really helped," Three mumbled, and I smiled.   
"It did. You were just so hateful when I first came here. Especially towards Copia. I'm glad I've helped you realize a lot about yourself," I said, and he nuzzled me. 

 

I was laying on my side, Three on his tummy. He had fallen asleep a few hours before, but I couldn't sleep. He had bared himself to me tonight, knowing that I could've told anybody about what he had told me. I sighed softly, brushing the raven black hair away from his face. He had taken off the face paint, and I smiled faintly. I skimmed my thumb over his soft skin, ensuring I wouldn't wake him. I soon heard a soft knock on the door and I silently got out of bed. I went to the main room and unlocked the door. There stood Imperator, clad in her night robes.   
"Sister, do come in. But, I do want to warn you, Papa Three is asleep," I whispered, and she looked at me, shocked.   
"He fell asleep with you?" She asked, and I nodded.   
"What is it that you need, Sister?" I asked, and she pulled out a letter. On the front of the envelope was my name. My former name. I took it with shaking hands, and she shook her head.   
"I'm afraid I bring further bad news. They know about your betrothal to Papa Three, and they want to come. I told them no on your behalf," she said, and I nodded.   
"I want them out of my life. For good," I hissed, and she nodded.   
"I will have them banned from ever entering the country," she said, and I smiled wanly.   
"Go back to bed. Papa will wonder where you went." With that, Imperator left. I went back into the bedroom, putting the letter on the side table. I then crawled back in bed, cuddling up to Three. I kissed his nose softly and closed my eyes, praying to Satan that I didn't ever have to deal with my old life ever again.


	14. Chapter 14

That night, I dreamt of my childhood. 

'You dumb bitch!! You ain't smart enough!!' I was always yelled at or pushed against walls. I had multiple concussions due to that. I would always have to tell lies about my bruises and concussions. People believed me at first, then they became skeptical. They kept asking me if life at home was ok. I told them I was just clumsy. I didn't want them to know my father abused me. I finally mustered up the courage to leave at 17. I went to the church and trained as a Sister of Sin. At 21, I was anointed a full Sister. Then I was transferred to Sweden. To the Abbey.' 

I woke up, sweating and gasping for air. Three was wide awake, pulling me to him.   
"Baby, it's ok. It's ok now, I'm here. I'm right here baby girl," he whispered, rubbing my back. I buried my face in his chest, grasping his shirt tightly. We stayed like that for about half an hour before I mustered up the courage to peek up at him.   
"H-hi," I mumbled, and Three smiled softly.   
"Hi yourself. You can tell me when your ready," he whispered, kissing my forehead. I then moved out of his arms, looking over at the letter Imperator had brought. Three shifted to where he sat behind me, his legs encasing mine.   
"Who's it from?" he asked, his hands travelling up and down my arms.   
"Old family. The one I lived with before I came here. M-my father was very abusive towards me. That's why I left," I whispered, opening the letter. When I went to read it, something fell out of the envelope. I picked it up, and turned it over. It was a picture of three kids, two girls and a baby boy. I looked at the back, but it was blank. I shrugged, handing it to Three. I scanned over the letter, but it was saying how worthless I was and how I was a coward for running away. I sighed again, and moved out of Three's arms. I went over to the dying fire and threw the letter in. I shuddered and went into the bathroom. Three followed as I turned on the shower. 

 

I sat in front of Emeritus, an angry gleam in his eyes.   
"Alex, if you don't care to learn, then go. But if you want to learn, pay attention," he said, dropping a book in front of me. I looked down at it, and I opened it. It was advanced Latin, and I stifled my sigh.   
"Fratello? Why are you so mad at me?" I asked, and he pinched the bridge of his nose.   
"It's not you. I promise, sorellina. It's One, he's been very overbearing," Emeritus said, and I nodded.   
"So, I take it the ball is finished being planned?" I asked, and he nodded.   
"Tell me, did you get a letter?" Emeritus asked, and I paled. I nodded and he growled.   
"That motherfucker. I know about your past. I'll kill that dickbag," he hissed, and I tensed. The door opened, and I heard the scurrying of small feet. Monsroe soon came into sight and I smiled down at the young girl.   
"Sister Alex, the Cardinal has summonsed you," she said, and I looked up at Emeritus. He nodded and I grabbed the book, following the girl.   
"Monsroe, where's your twin?" I asked, and she smiled up at me.   
"Helping Papa Nihil," she said, and I nodded. We soon came to the door of Copia's office.   
"Thank you, little one. If you and Marelyn need anything at all, come find me," I said, and Monsroe nodded. She then turned and ran away. I knocked on the door, and it soon opened. I slipped past him as the door slammed hard.   
"YOU TOLD THREE?! WHAT IN THE FUCK!" He yelled, and I jumped.   
"Copia, he saw it!! I never told him shit!" I yelled back, and his eyes flashed. He then lunged at me, his mouth crashing into mine. I was taken aback by it and his hands grabbed my hips tightly. When he pulled away, we both were breathing heavily.   
"Just because your betrothed to Papa Three, that doesn't mean I can't punish you," he said huskily, nuzzling my jaw. I but my lip as he trailed his tongue over the near fully healed hickey on the right of my neck.   
"Copia, no.... Don't," I whimpered, and he stopped.   
"Next time you tell him that we fucked, I'll spank you so fucking hard, you won't walk right for the rest of your life," he hissed, and I nodded frantically.   
"Good girl. Now, lean over the desk," he commanded, and I complied. He walked up behind me, maneuvering my underwear down my legs. I soon heard the zipper of his pants and he slammed into me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major punishment for Alex and Copia

It wasn't long after we came when Three strolled in.   
"Alex, come here. Let me hold you," Three said, and I scurried to him. One arm was wrapped around my waist, bringing me even closer to him.   
"So, you two fucked once again. Rat, go to the room, kneel in the designated spot. Alex and I will be there soon," Three said, and Copia dashed out of the room. I looked up at Three questioningly, and he smiled down at me.   
"What's going on?" I asked, and he leaned down to capture my lips in a chaste kiss.   
"As you well know, Copia was my submissive before you came. The command I gave him was to go to the playroom, kneel by the toy chest with his hands on his thighs, and wait for further command. That's where you come into play. You have three choices: You can co-Dom Copia with me, be a sub alongside him, or watch. You choose. But, if you want to watch, you will be getting certain toys out for me," Three said, and I bit my lip.   
"I-I think I'll watch," I squeaked, and he smiled viciously down at me.   
"Good choice, darling. Now, lets go see if the Rat is ready," he said, taking my hand. 

We soon entered to playroom, Copia kneeling next to the toy chest.   
"Ah, look darling. Rat is in his spot. Now, when it comes to me, I always make sure to gag him. He can be quite vocal as it gets more intense," Three said, leading me over to the chest. He let go of my hand and opened one of the drawers. There was a wide array of plugs and rings. Three picked one of the plugs up, handing it to me.   
"That, sweetheart, is a vibrating butt plug. When you pull it out mid-orgasm, it makes it more intense. The rings you see are cock rings. The second to the top ring is the one I use on Copia. Now, do you feel comfortable doing a few things for me?" He asked, and I nodded. I looked back at the kneeling Cardinal, his head cast down. Three followed my gaze and smirked.   
"Rat, stand. Go over to the far wall," he commanded, and Copia complied quietly. I looked up at Three, and he leaned down to kiss me. I sighed into the kiss and pulled away. I felt myself shaking as Three handed me the cock ring.   
"Put this on him. I'll show you how to do it," he said, pulling another out. 

After the little demonstration, I walked over to Copia slowly. His two toned eyes burned into me, following my every move. I soon stood in front of him, and I leaned up to softly kiss him. He groaned into my lips as I put the ring on him. I soon pulled away and walked back over to Three. He leaned down to kiss me chastely, then pulled away.   
"Now that you've done that, I think he needs to be gagged. I'll put it on him. This is the point where you watch now, darling," he said, walking over to Copia. Three grasped his chin and kissed him, trailing the other hand down his front. Three then pulled away, and he proceeded to gag the Cardinal.   
"Alex, grab the plug and bring it over here," he said, and I complied. I handed it to him and Copia turned and bent over the table that was to his right.   
"Good Rat. You've been very good thus far," Three cooed, spreading Copia's ass. I couldn't look away, seeing I was mesmerized by this. Three then pushed one finger in, then another. Soon, he had three fingers in. Three then brought his other hand down hard on Copia's ass, causing him to jerk under the sting.   
"Easy now, Rat. I'm gonna put the plug in now," he said softly, pulling out his fingers. He then pushed the plug in and Copia moaned around the gag. Three slapped his ass hard thrice.   
"Alex, go kneel by the chest. Strip down to your panties," Three said, looking over his shoulder at me. I nodded and did what he commanded. When I knelt by the chest, Three pulled his shirt over his head. He then turned towards me, and I bit my lip. I took in the sight of him, and my mind started racing. He was muscular, but not too built. He had a smattering of chest hair, and a thin trail led into his pants. I hadn't noticed him take his shoes off, and he was barefoot.   
"Like what you see, darling?" He teased, leaning down and cupped my chin. He tugged at my bottom lip, and I gasped. His grin made me shiver, and he stood back up. He then walked back over to Copia, unzipping his pants in the process.   
"I want you to watch as I fuck your boyfriend. I don't want you to look away, or else I will spank you. I will know, too," he said, and he pulled out the plug. Copia groaned around the gag and I could see his legs shaking. Three smirked and turned towards him, grasping his hips.   
"I hope your ready, Rat," he hissed, slamming into him. I bit my lip and shook as Three fucked the poor Cardinal hard. I turned my head, screwing my eyes up. Copia's moans grew louder as Three went harder.   
"Now you know why I gag him. He gets too loud," Three panted, and I let out a shaky breath. I turned my head back to see Three pulling Copia up and removing the ring. He then wrapped one hand around Copia's throat, fingers tightening around his jaw.   
"Three, stop," I whispered, but he didn't hear me. I growled and he turned his head. His free hand lowered to Copia's cock, squeezing it tightly. He groaned loudly, the gag muffling it.   
"Did you say something, darling?" Three said breathlessly, and I nodded. But, before either of us said anything, both him and Copia came. Copia was bucking against Three's hand, eyes rolling back in his head. Three groaned, pulling out. He then undid the gag, and released Copia. He fell onto the table, gasping for air.   
"Now, get dressed and get out. I need to be alone. Both of you, go," Three said, pulling me harshly to my feet. I quickly dressed, helping Copia in the process. We then left, but I turned to Three before I closed the door.   
"Papa, I'm only going to say this once. Don't expect me to say it very much. I love you," I said quietly, and his eyes widened. Then I closed the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts out with cute moments between Alex and Copia. Three's pissed off about Satan knows what; takes it out on himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a pre warning, there will be self harm in this chapter.

I met Copia down the hall. He glanced over at me as we walked together.   
"What did you tell him before you left?" He asked, and I sighed.   
"I told him I loved him, but to not expect to hear it a lot," I muttered, and he sighed. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to a stop. I then leaned up and kissed him tenderly, my free hand cupping his cheek. When he pulled away, his eyes searched mine.   
"I-I think I'm falling in love with him, too. And it scares me," I whispered, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.   
"Don't be scared. If you love him, you love him. I'm not one to hold grudges against people who've hurt me. But I know you're scared because of what he did to you. I don't blame you for being scared. Just promise me you'll cut it off if he hurts you," Copia said, and I nodded.   
"I promise you I will. And I promise you that you will always be the one I can trust the most," I whispered, and he smiled shyly at me. 

Copia and I had walked together for a few hours before we went back to my chambers. Upon arrival, we saw Sister Imperator waiting by the door.   
"Ah, Cardinal, Sister. I was hoping to see you two together," she said, and I eyed her warily.   
"What's going on?" I asked, and she sighed.   
"It's Papa Three. He's very upset and angry. He asked for you specifically, Alex. He said he needs you," Imperator said, and I pinched the bridge of my nose. The manchild I called my fiancé was truly a dumbass.   
"Okay. Where the fuck is he?" I asked, and Copia gripped my shoulder.   
"He's in his chambers. I would advise you not to go," she said, wariness in her voice. Even she was wary of her own son.   
"But if I don't go, my fiancé will come down here. And he'll be even angrier," I pointed out, and she nodded in agreement. 

I warily knocked on the door, but he didn't come to the door. I tested the handle, finding it unlocked. The scene I walked into was one of my worst nightmares. 

*Three*  
The razor scored across my forearm, and I choked back the tears. I had done so well in controlling my anger and not letting it lead to the depression I suffered from. But I was just so angry with myself. I had Mother search for my fiancée, but that had been several hours ago. More than two dozen cuts riddled my arms, legs and stomach. The scars I had before were faded nicely, but I knew better. I cut myself over and over again, my hands shaking from the blood loss. Tears streamed down my cheeks, and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out. I faintly heard the door open, but I didn't care. I soon felt the razor being taken away from me, my tears being dried. I looked up to see Alex's tear streaked face above mine.   
"Three, don't you leave. Please," she sobbed, pulling me to her chest. I closed my eyes, feeling her rock me. 

 

I woke up to more sobbing. I felt the bandages scratching my cuts, and I sighed. I looked over to see not only Alex, but Mother, Father, my Fratellos, and Copia.   
"Alex, darling, I'm sorry," I croaked, my throat dry. She sniffled and nodded, shifting to kiss my head.   
"My son, you have been doing so well. What happened?" Father asked, and I shook my head.   
"I don't know. Something in me snapped, and the next thing I know, I'm harming myself," I whispered, and I looked back up at my Alex.   
"Baby, I mean it. I am so sorry," I said, and her bottom lip wobbled.   
"I know. Just, please, talk to me. No matter how hard it is for you," she whispered, and my family quietly exited the room. All except Copia.   
"Three, please take care of yourself. Please," Copia pleaded, and I nodded. Soon, he left, leaving me alone with my fiancée. I turned my head away, ashamed of what I had done. I felt her brush the hair away from my face, and I turned back towards her.   
"Papa, I am so sorry for not coming sooner," she whispered, but I hushed her.   
"Alex, you wouldn't've known. I should be the one who's sorry. I should've told you I was angry," I said, and she nodded. I smiled up at her and she weakly smiled back. I pulled her down, moving the blanket up. She snuggled up against me as I covered her up.   
"My darling, I love you," I whispered, kissing her head. One of her hands was on my chest, the other on the back of my right shoulder. She hummed softly as she tenderly rubbed my chest.   
"I love you too, Three. Just, please promise me you'll talk to me," She whispered, looking up at me.   
"I promise you. And I mean it, I love you. I love you so much, it scares me. I regret doing everything I've done over the past eleven months. Please forgive me," I said, and she leaned up to kiss me. When she pulled away, I smiled at her.   
"I do. I forgave you three months ago. Let's just make sure we take the time to talk and better one another," she whispered, and I nodded. We fell into a comfortable silence, her head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and rested my cheek on her head, falling asleep soon after.


	17. Chapter 17

I snuggled up closer to Three on the small infirmary bed. His arms were wrapped tightly around me as I slowly trailed my fingers up and down his chest. I stopped just shy of the bandages on his tummy before moving my fingers back up. He hummed softly as I did so, nuzzling my hair.  
"I love you, my darling," he whispered, and I smiled.  
"I love you too," I whispered back, nuzzling his shoulder.  
"I'm honestly surprised you've stayed by my side this long, even after what I did to you. I can't imagine what it's like to have to learn to love the person who initially raped you," Three commented, and I shrugged.  
"There are a lot of things that play a factor in it. You've changed for the better, and that's what made me stay. Because it said 'hey, I'm willing to change for you. I'm willing to be vulnerable and let my guard down around you. Please help me love myself so that I can love others'," I said, looking up at his big two toned eyes. I shook my head and sat up, and his eyes grew wider. I leaned down and kissed him chastely, and he groaned when I pulled away.  
"I must go. The doctors will chase me out soon if I don't leave now," I said, and he pouted. I sighed and shook my head once more, and he smiled shyly up at me.  
"Please stay?" He asked, and I slowly stood up. He pouted once more and I crossed my arms.  
"I'll be here early in the morning, I promise," I said, and he huffed.  
"Fine. I guess I'll deal till morning," he said, looking away. I smiled and walked out.  
"Good night, my love," I said, closing the door. As I walked back to my chambers, I thought back on what I could've done. I should've gone to check on him instead of walking with Copia. Fuck, I was stupid!! My fiancé needed me and I was MIA. I didn't realize I was crying until Imperator saw me.  
"Oh, Alex, come here," she whispered, pulling me into a hug. I stiffened, but I slowly hugged her back.  
"S-Sister, its all my fault!! It's my fault my fiancé is in the infirmary," I sobbed and she hugged me tighter.  
"No it is not. It's not any of your faults. I should've seen my son was hurting a long time ago and helped him. If anybody's to blame, it is I," Imperator said, and I looked at her when I pulled away. She wiped away the tears on my cheeks and I smiled weakly.  
"I just wish he would talk to me more," I whispered, my voice raw from unshed tears.  
"I know. I wish the same thing. But, it's his decision to talk to us. Really, the anger and depression stems from Nihil and his elder brothers. The weight of the work he had befallen on him was just too much for him. He turned into himself, shutting us all out. He would faint during the rituals when he was younger. One of the ghouls, Dewdrop, would always take care of him when this happened. I just feel like I could've done something to be a better mother to my youngest son," Imperator said with a sigh. My heart shattered for the sweet boy that had to grow up way too fast.  
"Copia is the same way. As Nihil's Prodigy, the young Cardinal is going through about the same things Papa 3 did. But, since you came, both of them seem so much happier," she reminisced, and my cheeks warmed.  
"Both Copia and Three have changed for the better. It really is a joy to see them so happy. But I can't help but be torn between them. I love both of them. It scares me, though, on how much and fast I've fallen in love with Three. But I don't want to upset my Cardinal. I just don't want to lose either of them," I said, and Imperator nodded.  
"It might be best if you let them know you want to be alone for a few days to reign in your emotions and feelings before things go too far," she suggested, and I nodded.  
"Thank you, Sister. I really do appreciate this," I said, hugging her once more before we parted. 

I sat in my chambers, reading. I heard a knock on the door before it opened, revealing a sullen Copia. I sighed as he closed the door and walked over to me. He soon rested his head on my lap, and I put down my book.  
"Can I help you?" I asked, running my fingers through his soft brown hair. He turned to face me and buried his face in my belly. I sighed, and he nuzzled me softly.  
"I just missed you. And I love being with you," he said softly, and I bit my lip. He shifted to where his big, two toned eyes bore into me.  
"Copia, I need to talk to you about something," I whispered, and he squeaked.  
"I-I need time to myself. Just give me a few days to figure out my feelings for you and Three. Please," I whispered, and he sighed.  
"Okay. Just, promise me, you'll always come talk to me if you are having second thoughts. And I will always love you," he said, and I blushed.  
"I will always love you too. No matter what," I murmured, rubbing his cheek with my thumb. He hummed softy as I cooed sweet things to him. Copia's eyes slowly closed as I shifted under him. His head was on my chest, my arms around him.  
"I love you, baby boy," I cooed, kissing his head softly before closing my eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up to Copia shifting off of me. He froze when our eyes met. He bit his lip and I smiled up at him, causing him to blush.  
"Good morning baby boy," I said, and Copia squeaked. I arched an eyebrow, and he grinned.  
"Morning. I'm sorry I woke you," he said softly, leaning down to kiss me. I pulled away and sighed.  
"I meant what I said last night. I need a few days to myself. Please," I whispered, and Copia pouted. I will admit one thing, he was adorable when he pouted. I laughed and shook my head, reaching up to cup his cheeks. He giggled and I smiled broadly.  
"Ok, time to get off me. I'm slowly starting to lose feeling in my legs," I said, and he rolled off. I sat up and he reared up on his knees, shifting between my legs. He leaned in to kiss me and I groaned against his lips. He pulled away and rubbed his nose against mine.  
"Do you really need time to yourself?" He asked, and I nodded. He whined softly and got up. I stood as he shuffled his way to the door.  
"I'll come to you after a few days, ok?" I said, and he nodded sullenly. After he left, my heart grew heavy. Fuck, this was gonna be a long week without either of the boys. 

I sighed and rubbed my face. It was currently day three without Copia or Three. I had done a lot of thinking during the first two days, and I had yet to come to a decision. I groaned and fell back on the bed, and I stared up at the ceiling. Who was more loving? Three had definitely come a long way, but Copia beat him by just a little. Who was more patient? Definitely Copia. Three had the patience of a two year old on caffeine. Who was the most irresistible? That question stumped me the most. I was so torn between them, yet I knew deep down I'd choose one of them. I sat up and gasped. A sickening thought soon crossed my mind, but I knew both of my boys would be up for it. I started laughing and curled up, mulling over the thought. 

 

I sat in class, still mulling over the sickened thought. Emeritus sat at his desk, watching me do my work.  
"Sorellina, what is it?" He asked, and I looked up.  
"Um, well, just mulling over a nasty idea," I squeaked, and he smiled.  
"Does it involve Three and the Cardinal?" He quired, and I nodded. His smile broadened and he stood up. I blanched as he pulled out a whip from his desk.  
"Here. You'll be needing this if your idea consists of hardcore playing. Use it on my younger. But, who knows, Copia might like it, too," Emeritus said, handing me the whip. I shook as I put it in my bag.  
"T-thanks. I-I didn't know..." I stuttered, my words failing me. Emeritus laughed and sat on the edge of his desk.  
"Who do you think introduced Three to that lifestyle?" He asked, and my eyes widened.  
"Just remember, if you have any problems or questions, come ask. I'm always willing to help," he said, effectively dismissing me.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey, guys!! I'm gonna take a break for a little while from writing. I'm knee deep in my college courses, so it might take me a bit longer to update now. If you guys have any questions, do feel free to leave a comment.   
-AJac Goodnight


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get smutty between Three and Copia

Emeritus and I had talked for several hours on the subject at hand. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.   
"Alex, be careful when it comes to dealing with Three. He will do things to you and Copia that you wish he wouldn't. Things so harsh and perverted, you'll run," he said, and I shuddered.   
"Now, go on. You look worn," Emeritus said, dismissing me. 

I walked around in the gardens, tired. I rounded a bush, and stopped. Three and Copia were talking, and I ducked behind the bush.   
"Rat, she won't know. Just don't open that big mouth of yours, ok?" Three said, pulling a stuttering Cardinal to him.   
"B-b-b-but w-w-w-what if she f-finds o-out?" Copia squealed, jumping a bit as Three reached down and squeezed his ass.   
"She won't," he cooed, closing the gap and kissed the shaking Cardinal. Copia was tense at first, then he relaxed. Three backed him up and pushed him down on a bench. When Three pulled away, he smirked at Copia. 

*Three*  
Copia's eyes were wide after I kissed him. I smirked at him, rubbing my nose against his.   
"T-Three, what was...?" He stammered, and I cut him off by kissing him again. I maneuvered onto his lap, and he tentatively placed his hands on my hips. I smirked and tangled my fingers in his hair, tugging lightly. He squeaked into my lips and I pulled away.   
"Um, boys?" Our heads snapped up and I wished I could crawl into a hole and die. 

*Alex*  
My heart sank slightly when I saw them. Three crawled off of Copia, and he cockily strolled towards me. Copia was bright red, and he scampered towards me as well.   
"Hey, babe," Three drawled, trying to kiss me. I pushed him away, and I looked over at Copia.   
"I-I'm sorry. I really am," he squeaked softly, and I sighed. I reached out and cupped his cheek softly, rubbing his skin tenderly. He smiled shyly at me, and I smiled back. Then I scowled, turning to my fiancé.   
"What the fuck, Three?" I hissed, glaring up at him. He shrugged nonchalantly and smirked. I sighed, and I turned back to Copia. I took his hand, and he quietly followed as I led him away from Three.   
"Hey!! Are you just gonna leave without me?" He called, and I laughed.   
"Yeah. Now, leave us alone," I called back, and he groaned loudly. Copia giggled and I squeezed his arm lightly. 

Copia and I were sitting in my chambers, cuddled up on the couch.   
"What if Three comes in and does something to us?" Copia asked, and I shook my head.   
"He won't. I know he won't. If he does, I'll kick his ass," I said, and he nodded. Soon, there was a knock on the door.   
"Come in," I called, and Three strolled in. I stood quickly and he soon stood before me.   
"Ah, thought I might find my fiancée with the Rat. Now, come here, Rat," he said, and he pushed me to one side. Copia stood shakily, but walked up to Three. He smiled broadly and pulled Copia to him. Three nuzzled him, inhaling softly. Copia sighed as Three kissed his neck.   
"I've wanted to tell you this for a very long time, Cardinal. But, I'm in love with you," Three murmured quietly, to where I barely heard him. Copia gasped softly as Three pulled away to look at him. I bit my lip when Three said it. I knew he didn't want me to tell the Cardinal, but I was still shocked when he confessed.   
"Alex, leave us, please. I need a few hours alone with Copia," Three husked, leaning in to kiss the stunned Cardinal. I didn't need to be told twice as I slipped out of my own chambers. 

*Copia*  
Three kissed me fiercely as I tangled my fingers in his hair. He groaned into my lips as I was pushed back onto the couch. Three's lips travelled down my jaw and to my neck. I tipped my head back and moaned loudly, bucking my hips up. He laughed softly against my neck, nipping my over sensitized skin.   
"Ah, no. Behave, Rat," he whispered, pulling me up to rip off my shirt. I shivered and tried to cover myself. But Three grasped my wrists and pinned them down to my sides. I whimpered as he kissed down my chest. He then sucked lightly on one of my nipples, releasing my wrists to pinch the other. I bit my bottom lip hard, and I shook.   
"T-Three, p-please," I pleaded, and he hummed against me. His mouth then moved to the nipple he was pinching, encasing it between his lips. I was pushed back down as he released my nipple. He then took his own shirt off, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I blushed as he stood to let them drop. His cock was hard, twitching violently, as he knelt back between my legs. My own pants soon were stripped as he leaned down to kiss me. Three grasped my cock and I groaned, bucking against his hand. When he pulled away, he maneuvered to encase my cock in his mouth. I closed my eyes, moaning loudly, and tipped my head back. My fingers tangled back in his hair as he sucked me off. I bucked more and Three held me down. When he reared up, he pulled me closer.   
"I'm gonna fuck you so fuckin' hard now," he whispered, pushing his cock into me. I screwed my eyes up as he picked up his pace. Three's moans mingled with mine as he leaned down against me to latch onto my neck. I gripped his shoulders as he pulled me onto his lap. His cock drove deeper into me like this, and I buried my face into his neck. 

"Turn over, babe. I'm gonna take you from behind," Three said, nuzzling my hair. I groaned as I moved onto my stomach. My hips were raised as Three pushed his cock back into me. I bit my lip hard, to the point of drawing blood. Our hips jarred together as the pace quickened. I was then pulled up, and one of Three's hands wrapped around my throbbing cock.   
"That's it. Cum for me, Rat," he groaned, and I couldn't hold back. My cock pulsed in his hand as I came, and I cried out. Three bit into my right shoulder as he came into my ass. I shuddered as he laid me down onto the couch, pulling out in the process. I felt him kiss my back, and he nuzzled my neck.   
"Don't forget, I love you," he whispered, kissing my ear. I mumbled incoherently as he shuffled around, getting dressed once more. I slowly turned over and got up, gathering my clothes. I winced as I pulled on my clothes, seeing as my muscles were very sore.   
"Alex will be worried about both of us. We better go look for her, after we clean up the couch," Three said, tossing me a wet wash rag. I obediently turned to the couch and cleaned it, and I tossed the rag at Three's face when I was done. I smiled as it hit him hard. He laughed and shook his head, tossing the rag in the hamper.


	21. Chapter 21

I sat with Cirice at the edge of the lake, my legs pulled up to my chest.  
"Alex, are you sure your ok?" She asked, and I shook my head. She sighed and wrapped one arm around me. I was shaking and my mind was racing.  
"T-Three came in earlier. He, um, had kissed Copia when I was sent away. Papa made sure to send me out before he did anything," I stuttered, and Cirice's eyes were huge. Then... I heard two pairs of footsteps. I bolted up just as Copia and Three came into view. I sighed as Copia came scooting up to me.  
"What the fuck, Papa? You threw Alex out of her own chambers?" Cirice hissed, getting up to stand next to the Cardinal and I. I grabbed her hand subtly, squeezing lightly. Three looked at me and pouted.  
"Three, don't. I know that look. What's going on," I said, and I let go of Cirice's hand.  
"I feel bad now for kicking you out. It was wrong of me," he said, and I shook my head.  
"I say we all go back inside and go to our own rooms alone," Copia suggested, and I soundly agreed. 

 

*Three*  
I lay in bed, the TV blaring. But I didn't really hear it. My mind was racing, thinking about the upcoming wedding. Though I should've been thinking about what transpired between Copia and I, but I wasn't. I couldn't wait for another almost year and a half. I wanted Alex to be my wife NOW. I got up and went to find Mother and Father. 

"Ah, my son! How is you?" Father asked, his milky white eyes searching my face.  
"I'm fine. But there's something I want to talk to you and Mother about," I said, and he motioned for me to follow him. Soon, we met Mother in her office.  
"My youngest son. You have something on your mind. What is it?" She asked, and I inhaled softly.  
"I want to marry Alex. By weeks' end," I stated, and her jaw dropped. Father placed one hand on my shoulder, and I stiffened.  
"Emeritus, are you sure?" He asked, and I nodded. I knew when he called me that, he was concerned. Mother sighed and leaned back in her chair.  
"Son, you already know my answer. But, if you insist, we will have the wedding by weeks' end," she said, rubbing her face. I smiled broadly and nodded.  
"Now, go on. I'll have to get your fiancée ready for the wedding," Mother said, standing up. 

*Alex*  
Imperator and I were in the dress shop, and I was wearing a long black dress. I shook my head, sighing.  
"This one is a definite no. If it has both black and purple, that'd be great," I said, and the lady who was helping us scurried off.  
"Alex, I know it's really soon, but don't give up. Papa Three was so adamant about it. But he was also very happy," Imperator said, and I sighed. The lady soon came back and I soon changed. The current dress I was wearing had deep purple undertones, full sleeves, and a deep v-cut. The train of the dress wasn't longer than 3 feet. I smiled and turned to Imperator, nodding.  
"It fits you perfectly," she murmured, standing to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. 

I soon sat in my living room, still slightly stunned that I had bought a wedding dress. Soon, there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in," I called, a little too loud. Copia peeked around the door, his face as red as his cassock. I smiled weakly at him, and he slipped in. The door clicked behind him as he walked over to sit next to me.  
"So.. You bought a dress?" He asked, and I nodded.  
"I'm not ready. I don't want to marry right now. And I know the reason why he's doing this," I said, and he looked at me curiously. I sighed and grasped his gloved hand in mine, the leather of the glove cool and soft against my skin.  
"It's to push us apart. That's why he's rushing the wedding," I said, and Copia sighed.  
"It'll never push us apart fully. But, if you want, I can walk you down," he offered, and I nodded.  
"I'd like that," I whispered, turning to him. He smiled and his eyes searched mine. He then leaned in and softly kissed me. I hummed into the kiss and pulled away.  
"I will always love you," I whispered, and Copia smiled.  
"I will always love you, too," he murmured, leaning in to kiss me once more.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey, guys. I'm gonna try and take another break from writing. But, in the time since Alex was raped, it's been about a year and four months. I'm sorry it's so broken up and condensed like this, but I will try to do better on getting the timing straightened out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, there will be mentions of suicide and self harm. Alex struggles with the thoughts and memories from her past due to the abuse she endured.

I curled up in bed, and I felt my throat constrict. 

'You will never find somebody who will love you! Your too fucked up. You really are a dumb bitch, you know that?! You might as well just kill yourself!' 

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up. Tears ran down my cheeks as I remembered the awful things that wormed their way into my mind. When my father had told me to kill myself, I had tried. It landed me in the hospital, and I was scared. I vividly remember it. I was only twelve years old the first time I attempted suicide. 

 

*One decade before*

I woke up to lots of beeping and people talking quietly. Though, I don't remember getting here. The last thing I remember was... I looked down at my wrists, only to see them bandaged up. Soon, the voices became loud enough for me to hear them.  
"You told your own daughter to kill herself?! What in the hell is wrong with you?!" A man yelled, though I couldn't place the voice.  
"Shes weak, Cooper. She deserves to fucking die," my father yelled back. Then it hit me: the other man was none other than Alice Cooper. He soon stormed into the room, then his face softened when he saw that I was awake.  
"Hello, little one. How are you feeling?" He asked, sitting next to me. I shook my head and he sighed.  
"I know about the abuse. I'm going to try to get you out. Or in a program that will get you out," he said, and I shook my head again.  
"Alice, please don't. He'll come after you. I don't want to see my idol get hurt because of me," I whispered, my throat constricting. 

*Present*  
I shook and opened my eyes. I didn't realize that Three was running his fingers down my cheek until he kissed my temple. I jumped and looked at him, bewildered.  
"Hey, it's ok. It's ok now, I've got you," he murmured, tenderly wrapping his arms around me. I looked down at my wrists, the very faint scars still there. He looked down and sighed, and I buried my face into his shoulder.  
"It was a decade ago. It was the first time I attempted suicide. I had tried another six times after that. Though none of them had gotten further than me slitting my wrists. I'm sorry," I whispered, and Three pulled away.  
"Don't you dare be sorry. I'm glad that you did it, but at the same time I'm not. If you think about it though, if you hadn't done it, you wouldn't've come here. Copia and I wouldn't've fallen head over heels for you. And you and I wouldn't've married," he said, kissing my head. I hummed as I felt tears stream down my face. But they weren't my tears. I wiped Three's tears away and he smiled weakly at me.  
"If I hadn't done that stupid shit, I would've been killed by my father. He abused me so much that, if I had taken another beating when I fled, I would've been killed that day. I found myself when I moved here. I-I don't know if I ever told you or Copia this, but I'm glad you did what you did when I first moved here. Even though it was awful, it awoke something in me. Something that I thought was gone forever," I said, and he looked at me quizzically.  
"What was it?" Three asked, and I smiled.  
"Resilience and strength. I thought it was gone forever when the abuse started. But I know now that it's not," I said softly, and Three smiled.  
"I love you so much. And, um, I know this started out as a contracted betrothal, but I need to do this right for you," Three said, getting up and dropping down to one knee. He then pulled out a small box from his pocket and opened it. In it was a beautiful black diamond ring set in a black band.  
"Alex Jacobs, I've loved you since the first moment I saw you. I fucked up a lot along the way, but you learned to love my many flaws. Hell, you've helped me love myself again. Will you do me the honour of being my life long best friend, my stronghold, the love of my life? Will you marry me?" He asked sincerely, and I covered my mouth to stop the sob.  
"Yes, my love, yes," I whispered, and his eyes lit up. The ring was slipped onto my finger and Three leaned up to capture my lips with his.


	24. Chapter 24

*Two days before the wedding*  
I sat in the living room of my chambers, the pregnancy test in my shaking hands. Then I remembered the last time I fucked. I groaned and rubbed my face, the memory of being bent over Copia's desk all too vivid. Three was going to kill me when I told him I was pregnant with the Cardinal's child. Soon, there was a knock on the door.   
"Come in," I called, my voice a little too high. Three strolled in and my heart stopped. He stopped when he saw the test in my hands.   
"Mine or Copia's?" He asked timidly, and I started to cry. He rushed over and engulfed me in his arms, burying his face into my hair. I sobbed into his chest, and he started rubbing my back.   
"Oh, sweetheart, it's ok," he cooed, and I peeked up at him. He smiled weakly at me and I pouted up at him.   
"I-It's Copia's baby. I'm so sorry!! Please don't be mad at me!" I sobbed, and he hushed me.   
"I'm not mad, piccolo topo. I know it is a shock. But I shall ensure that the Cardinal sees his child. I will raise the baby and be a co-father," he promised, and I nodded.   
"Now, what would my soon-to-be wife like to do now?" He asked, and I shrugged. Three got up and walked up to the movie cabinet he had moved into my chambers. He sifted around and pulled out a movie. He turned back to me and showed me the cover. He had pulled out 'Hot Fuzz', not knowing it was one of my favourite British comedies.   
"Do you wanna watch this one?" Three asked, and I nodded enthusiastically. 

*Three*  
Alex was cuddled up to me, her head on my chest. I smiled as she laughed and joked around about the movie.   
"And one of my old friends always had this thing where we would imagine one character in a coconut thong and bra," she giggled, and I laughed.   
"Which character?" I asked, and she guffawed.   
"The real big dude, Michael I think," she breathed, and I groaned animatedly. She fell into another fit of giggles as the movie went on. 

Alex had insisted on watching a few more movies before turning in. I was laying back against the soft pillows of her bed, listening to the running water of the shower. Soon, her soft voice floated through the door. I listened intently, and soon realized she was singing. I grinned at the song, remembering that she loved Alice Cooper. I lay there, listening to my fiancée singing, when Copia burst in.   
"Where's Alex?" He asked, and I pointed to the bathroom. She had stopped singing, and I tried to hide my disappointment. She soon came out, a towel wrapped tightly around her.   
"What's wrong?" She asked, and Copia inhaled softly.   
"It's your, um, old family. They're here," he said, and Alex paled. She turned to me, her mismatched eyes fearful. I shot up and put on the makeup I typically wore. When I got out, Alex was dressed already and stood by the door.   
"Let's go meet these assholes," I said, and they both nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

I know the last chapter was so short!! I'm sorry! I'll try and make the chapters a bit longer, I swear. But, let your imaginations run wild with how Alex's old family will be. Especially now that she's pregnant and the wedding being two days away. For now, I shall leave you.   
-AJac Goodnight


	26. Chapter 26

I hate doing this, but this is gonna be the end of Irresistible. I will have a sequel coming, and it will continue with the Clergy meeting Alex's asshole family. To those of you who read all the way until now, thank you. It'll take me a few days to get some ideas for the title of the sequel. If you guys have any ideas at all, feel free to message me. I will be back soon.   
-AJac Goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few things I do want to clear up before I go deeper. Papa I goes by One, Papa II goes by Emeritus, and Papa III goes by Three. 
> 
> I think that's all for now. Do enjoy the rest of the story as I write it!


End file.
